


Context

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, senpai kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A senpai is to be respected</i>; Kise is good at paying his respects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Context

Yukio's third year of university kicks off to a brilliant start, with Ryouta beginning his first year. It gives them an excuse to move in together and the apartment might be small and cramped, but neither of them mind that at all.

"I can't believe it," Ryouta laughs against Yukio's mouth, once they've finished moving everything in. They're standing in the middle of their lounge room, their arms around each other. "I get to call you _senpai_ again."

"Like you ever stopped," Yukio mutters, nipping gently on Ryouta's lower lip. "You like it way too much."

"So do you," Ryouta replies with a sly smile. He kisses along Yukio's jaw, to his ear. "Don't you senpai?"

Yukio shivers a little, and he tightens his grip on Ryouta's sides. He likes the way Ryouta says it, his voice deep, his gaze lowered. Over the years, since Yukio graduated, since they started dating, it's taken on its own meaning. It's less about Yukio being Ryouta's senior, and more about respect, about deference, about doing as he's told.

Judging by the way that Ryouta is pressing himself up against Yukio, sucking on his earlobe, it's very clear exactly what kind of context he wants for that right now.

"You _know_ I love it," Yukio murmurs, pulling back, so he can smile at Ryouta. He takes hold of Ryouta's chin, pulling him into a kiss. "It's our first time in our new apartment, Ryouta. What do you want to do?"

The possibilities are endless. They have their bed set up, and they have the couch. The apartment is sparsely decorated, which means that they have plenty of space against the walls too. If Ryouta makes him choose, Yukio isn't entirely sure what he'd pick.

Luckily for him, Ryouta seems to know exactly what he wants. He kisses Yukio on the lips, then his chin, his neck, his clavicle. He kneels, lifting Yukio's shirt up to kiss down his abdomen, looking up with a smile.

"I want this."

"Are you sure?" Yukio asks, raising an eyebrow. He was expecting something more mutually pleasurable. Then again, Ryouta _does_ enjoy doing this.

"I just want to focus all my attention on my amazing senpai," Ryouta murmurs, unzipping the front of Yukio's jeans. "He's so clever and dedicated, I think he deserves nice things."

"Is that so?" Yukio asks, smiling a little. He reaches down, stroking his thumb across Ryouta's lips. "Nice things, like your mouth around me?"

Ryouta hums, pressing a kiss to the pad of Yukio's thumb. "I know how much you like that."

"Yeah," Yukio sighs, as Ryouta pulls his jeans down, then his boxers. "You got me there."

"I want you to tell me how you want it," Ryouta murmurs, wrapping his fingers around Yukio's cock and stroking slowly. Yukio is already half-hard with anticipation. Ryouta presses a gentle kiss to the head, then pulls back, licking his lips. "You know best, after all, don't you senpai?"

With a low exhale, Yukio nods. "Yeah. Start nice and slow. Work yourself up to more."

Ryouta smiles up at him, before lowering his gaze, focusing on Yukio's cock instead. He kisses the head of it, then opens his mouth, swallowing him down. Yukio groans at the tight heat surrounding him, feeling himself growing harder. He rests his hand on top of Ryouta's head, stroking through his hair gently. Ryouta takes a deep breath, then pulls back, almost the entire way off Yukio's cock, before taking it in again.

"Nice and slow," Yukio hums approvingly. "Just like that."

"I like making you happy, senpai," Ryouta murmurs when he pulls off Yukio's cock. He nuzzles against Yukio's balls, kissing them, then sucking on them, one at a time.

Yukio lets out a low moan, his grip on Ryouta's hair tightening a little. Ryouta makes a low sound of pleasure at the back of his throat, letting Yukio's balls slide out of his mouth with an obscene, wet noise. He licks his lips, holding onto the base of Yukio's cock, lips parting to swallow it down again.

Ryouta is good at this, because he likes taking his time. He likes being thorough, likes focusing all of his attention on what he's doing. He knows exactly where Yukio likes being touched the best, pressing his tongue against them as he bobs his head. He's making greedy noises at the back of his throat, like he can't get enough even with his mouth already full, and his first swallow has Yukio swearing shakily.

"Want to come inside you," he gasps out, and Ryouta replies with a low hum, swallowing Yukio down to the base of his cock. Yukio shakes his head, gently guiding Ryouta off his cock. "Not like that."

"Ohh." Ryouta's voice is a little rough, and Yukio pulls him to his feet, steadying him.

"Bedroom. Pants off. Get on all fours and wait for me."

Ryouta licks his lips, his eyes a little glazed. "Yes, senpai."

Yukio watches him go, giving him enough time to do as he's told before following. He's pleased when he finds Ryouta kneeling on the bed, his legs spread, his hands gripping onto a pillow.

Instead of touching him immediately, Yukio pulls the lube from where they've put it, in the bedside drawer. He rubs some between his hands, waiting until it's warmed a little, before he rubs his index over Ryouta's entrance.

"Senpai, please—"

"Shh," Yukio tells him. "You'll just have to be good and wait, okay?"

Ryouta whines a little, but doesn't protest any further. Yukio rewards him by sliding another finger into him, carefully stretching him open. Ryouta bears back against the fingers inside him, until Yukio places a hand on his back to keep him still. Ryouta's response is immediate; he goes still, waiting for Yukio so obediently that it's a little overwhelming, in the best possible way.

He slides three fingers into Ryouta this time, listening to the way his breath hitches.

"Do you want me to—" Yukio begins, already reaching over for their box of condoms.

"No," Ryouta interrupts. "I want to feel you in me, senpai."

"So dirty, Ryouta," Yukio murmurs affectionately, settling back on the bed behind him, pouring more lube into his hands and stroking it onto his cock.

"Yeah," Ryouta breathes. "Get me dirty, senpai."

Yukio can't really resist, when Ryouta asks so nicely.

He fucks Ryouta slowly, because he knows that it's the only way that he's going to last, his hand around Ryouta's cock moving just as slowly. Beneath him, Ryouta squirms and protests, begging for more, breath hitching with every move that Yukio makes as he gasps out, "Please, Yukio—ah—senpai— _please_ —"

Yukio doesn't pick his pace up, though. He lets Ryouta beg, lets him whimper, and only speeds up when he hears the desperate edge in Ryouta's voice, his cries trembling with the steady build of his orgasm.

"You've done so well, Ryouta," Yukio murmurs, kissing his shoulder. He does his best to sound like a proud senpai, and it might just end up sounding like the Captain voice he first used back in high school, but he knows that Ryouta likes that, too. "You can come. I want to hear you."

Ryouta moans loudly as he comes, all over himself and Yukio's hand. There's so much of it that it makes Yukio whine at the back of his throat, hips snapping forward a little harder. He's close too, and he keeps thrusting into Ryouta until he's coming too, with a quiet grunt.

"Mm, you know," Ryouta hums, as they clean themselves off and lie down beside each other in their bed. "Tomorrow at practice is the first time I'm going to get to call you _senpai_ on the court in the last three years."

Yukio pauses for a moment at that thought. The last time Ryouta did, they weren't dating. They didn't have their own context for the way Ryouta would say the word, like a challenge, like a request.

"Oh," Yukio breathes. "That's going to be interesting."

Ryouta grins, sharp and teasing. "Yeah. I think so too."


End file.
